Hydrofluoroolefins (HFOs), such as tetrafluoropropenes (including 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (HFO-1234yf)), are now known to be effective refrigerants, fire extinguishants, heat transfer media, propellants, foaming agents, blowing agents, gaseous dielectrics, sterilant carriers, polymerization media, particulate removal fluids, carrier fluids, buffing abrasive agents, displacement drying agents and power cycle working fluids. Unlike chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs), both of which potentially damage the Earth's ozone layer, HFOs do not contain chlorine and, thus, pose no threat to the ozone layer. HFO-1234yf has also been shown to be a low global warming compound with low toxicity and, hence, can meet increasingly stringent requirements for refrigerants in mobile air conditioning. Accordingly, compositions containing HFO-1234yf are among the materials being developed for use in many of the aforementioned applications.
Several methods of preparing HFOs are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,874 (Ihara et al.) describes a method of making fluorine containing olefins by contacting hydrogen gas with fluorinated alcohols. Although this appears to be a relatively high-yield process, commercial scale handling of hydrogen gas at high temperature is hazardous. Also, the cost of commercially producing hydrogen gas, such as building an on-site hydrogen plant, is economically costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,840 (Marquis) describes a method of making fluorine containing olefins by pyrolysis of methyl chloride and tetrafluoroethylene or chlorodifluoromethane. This process is a relatively low yield process and a very large percentage of the organic starting material is converted to unwanted and/or unimportant byproducts, including a sizeable amount of carbon black which tends to deactivate the catalyst used in the process.
The preparation of HFO-1234yf from trifluoroacetylacetone and sulfur tetrafluoride has been described (See Banks, et al., Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, Vol. 82, Iss. 2, p. 171-174 (1997)). Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,594 (Krespan) discloses a process wherein tetrafluoroethylene is reacted with another fluorinated ethylene in the liquid phase to produce a polyfluoroolefin product.
However, there remains a need for an economic means of producing hydrofluoroolefins, such as HFO-1234yf. The present invention satisfies this need among others.